A Fairy Valentines Day
by BeccaCD
Summary: Lisanna has returned from Edolas and reunited with her loving guild. She joins 'Team Natsu' and proceeds to have many adventures but what happens when Lucy feels inferior to her? What happens when Lucy notices just how lacking she is in strength? And just how will the silly blonde make of this situation? Valentines Day Special.


November 6 Year X784

Lucy found herself walking down the streets of Magnolia towards her apartment, her blonde hair falling in her face as she stumbled home in her drunken stupor. This had been the third day of celebration since Lisanna returned to the beloved guild Fairy Tail. Lucy had been the first to leave; her body was sore from sleeping wherever and dirty from a lack of a decent shower for three days. The guild had been in an uproar when Mira and Elfman appeared at the guild doors with Lisanna in tow and had declared their celebrations. Lucy had participated of course; she loved watching the happiness that filled the guild and its members. She loved how Gray and Natsu tried to show off to Lisanna only to start fighting, bringing in the whole guild. She loved watching as tears welled up in Mira's eyes every time she looked at her sister. She loved it all. Unfortunately her rent would be due soon, and as much as she loved gaining a new member and partying, she had never met Lisanna before and decided she should give everyone time with her alone to be as they once were. She couldn't help but dwell on the fact that they all were reliving memories without her.

November 7 Year X784

Lucy entered the guild feeling refreshed from her night's sleep in _her own_ bed and from a shower in _her own_ shower. She walked straight to the request board and found one with a large enough reward to split between four people, maybe five if Wendy came, and still be able to pay her rent.

She ripped it down from the wall and walked over to Natsu and the rest of her friends including Lisanna, "Hey guys! Did you want to go on a job? My rents due soon and I could use some help," she smiled down at Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"A job!" Natsu jumped up from his chair, a fire burning in his eyes, "Is it a hard one? I need to go and kick some ass!" he punched the air in front of him to make his point. He looked at Lucy as he brushed away the pink hair that had fallen into his eyes, a blush creeping up Lucy's cheeks.

"Well, it has a large enough reward so I would think so," Lucy hadn't really read the request so now she brought the paper up to her face to read it. It sounded hard to her.

"I'm game," Gray stood and stretched, his shirt disappearing suddenly.

"Gray, your clothes," Lisanna covered her mouth and giggled at the raven haired boy, "You never change!" she watched as he scrambled to find his shirt continuously muttering 'shit' over and over again.

Erza only shook her head at him, "I believe I will join you as well, Lucy," she stood and lifted her hand to place on Lucy's shoulder. Only Lisanna remained sitting now.

"Are you going to come too, Lisanna?" Lucy stuck her hand out towards the girl to lift her from her seat if she said 'yes.'

Lisanna looked up into Lucy's eyes, "You wouldn't mind?" she asked timidly.

"Of course not!" Lucy grabbed her wrist when Lisanna hesitated and pulled her up, "It'll be fun, right?" she looked at her team mates in turn.

"Hell yeah it will!" Natsu turned on his heels and marched towards the door, "Let's go 'Team Natsu!'"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as he flew over from his spot with Wendy and Charla, his fist held in the air as he landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"I don't think we ever agreed on that name, Flame Brain," Gray rolled up the sleeves of his new found shirt as he ran after the Dragon Slayer.

"Let's go before Natsu realizes we will be traveling by train," Erza left to follow the boys, a cart full of suitcases appearing after her.

"Let's go, Lisanna!" Lucy ran towards the guild doors with Lisanna in tow as she yelled back at the girl's sister, "Mira! We're going on a mission! Bye!"

"Bye, Mira, everyone!" Lisanna yelled back herself.

"Be safe!" Mira ran to the doors to watch them all disappear into the streets of Magnolia, "Please, be safe and come back home," she whispered to herself as Elfman came to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

November 14 Year 784

Lucy trudged through the guild doors behind Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lisanna. The members greeted them with smiles and enthusiasm, whacking them all on the back and congratulating Lisanna on her first mission since she came back. Lucy went to the bar and ordered a drink from Kinana while the others sat at a table surrounded by everyone. Lucy wasn't mad; she was just disappointed in herself. The mission had been a success, they didn't even have to pay back the town for any damage and she had more than enough to pay her rent, she should have been thrilled. Despite all that, she just couldn't get over what she had done on the mission: nothing. They were to take down a dark guild but with Lisanna there she just wasn't needed. There had been no one for Lucy to fight so she returned to their guild feeling useless and undeserving of her part of the reward. Erza had tried to console her on the way, pointing out how it had been Lucy who found the location of the guild though Lucy only refuted that anyone with good deductive skills could have done that. She had been inadequate and she knew it, and she couldn't help but think that they had all been thinking the same thing.

November December 8 Year 784

Lucy sat at the guilds bar with Levvy at her side deep in conversation of a certain book. It had been one of Lucy's favorites but Levvy was determined to set her straight with a new one. They had been talking for a good fifteen minutes when Natsu and Gray approached the blonde, a piece of paper in hand.

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu sat on the other side of her while Gray stood behind the girls.

Levvy smiled mischievously at the blonde but Lucy knew better, Natsu had Lisanna now and Levvy was just being silly. "What's up?" she turned and faced the two.

"We're gonna go on another job, wanna come?" he flashed his toothy grin at her eliciting a blush from the blonde.

"I- I think I'll sit this one out, sorry," Lucy was about to turn back to the shocked Levvy when Gray caught her shoulder.

"Why not?" Gray looked her in eyes.

"Ya! C'mon Luce! It'll be so much fun! Though if you want, we can ditch this Ice Prick," he wiggled his eyebrows at her making her smile.

"I'm just kind of tired, I'd rather have a relaxing weekend at my house and maybe with you two gone that'll be possible," she tried to make light of them.

"Are you sure, Luce?" Natsu looked like she had hurt him but she knew he was just playing her.

"Ya, you guys go have fun and I'll go on the next one, okay?" she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Okay. See ya, Lucy, Levvy! Bye," the two turned and went to the doors where Lisanna and Erza waited. They all turned to wave at her before they left.

Lucy turned back around to see Levvy frowning at her, "What?" Lucy asked.

"You know what. Why didn't you go?" Levvy was shocked Lucy would turn the boys down, especially Natsu.

"I already said, I'm tired plus a few nights by myself just might be nice!" Lucy put on her best smile she could muster. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax until they all returned home; she always worried about them. She just couldn't handle being a burden anymore. They had gone on several more missions since Lisanna's return and in everyone Lucy was more useless than the last. She was sick of feeling undeserving and decided this time she would just stay home that way none of them would have to worry about her or have to protect her. She wouldn't be a burden anymore.

"All right, whatever you say, Lucy."

December 27 Year 784

Team Natsu had gone on five more missions without Lucy. Every time they asked she would decline saying she was tired or had picked one herself. Erza had become worried and tried to talk to the Stellar Mage but Lucy had been prepared. At the Christmas Party, Lucy had informed Erza of her plan to strengthen her magic and how she believed she must do it alone. She comforted Erza by telling her she was being careful and if she ever needed help she would ask either Erza herself or one of the others. She also made sure to act cheerful whenever she was present at the guild. No one noticed anything unusual, even the oh so clever Mira was oblivious. The only person she couldn't convince was herself. When she was at home, alone, she would summon Plue in hopes that he would cheer her up. Sometimes he worked wonderful and would make her laugh until her stomach hurt but most of the times she would go to bed, her face wet from tears. She would find herself opening her window even in this cold weather in hopes that a certain Dragon Slayer would find his way into her bed and keep her warm. He never came. She admitted to herself how much she missed him and how much she missed the warmth that he brought with him wherever he went. She didn't mean the fire that he could create, she meant the joy and happiness that spread out around him like a disease. She would gladly have him here with her now, in her bed as she fell asleep to the sound of howling winds and the smell of a fresh snowfall.

January 19 Year 785

Lucy walked into the guild, a puffy pink jacket covering her upper limbs while a pink hat adorned her head. She felt rather happy, she hadn't been on a mission with her usual gang in a few months but today she was determined to get one of them to go with her. She marched up to the request board and perused the flyers that littered it. The one that caught her eye was a dangerous one. A monster appeared every week on a specific day and terrorized a town. It was causing terrible injuries and a few people had died. The worst was that when it retreated at the end of the day, it took a hostage with it. None of the town's people knew if the monster was killing these people but they wouldn't leave until they knew they couldn't get them back. Lucy felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes as she read the request. She had to help them no matter what! She ripped the flyer down and turned to face the guild. She looked around until she saw Natsu sitting at the bar with Lisanna and talking to Mira. She made her way over and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Once he turned around she smiled at him and held out the flyer for him to see, "I thought we could go on a mission together," he looked up at her but Lucy didn't see the guilty expression he wore, "We wouldn't have to leave until Thursday, that gives us six days to prepare, what do you think?" she really looked at him then, her smile wilting.

"I'm so sorry, Luce, but Lisanna and I are heading out on one not tomorrow but the next day, and I don't know how long we'll be gone. Would you be willing to wait 'till we get back?" he felt so bad turning her down especially since it had been so long since they last worked together.

"I don't want to wait, these people have been through enough…" her resolve melted when his eyes met hers, "…but I guess I could go ask Gray or Erza, good luck on your mission," Lucy started to back up and wave at them.

"Luce, I'm really so-" she left before he could finish.

"Don't worry Natsu, Gray will make sure she's safe," Lisanna tried to comfort him, "Or maybe she won't go and the two of you can head out together when your back?" Natsu nodded but didn't say anything, "Don't worry, she'll be fine," he only nodded again.

Lucy skipped up to a table where Gray sat with Juvia deep in conversation. As she sat down, the two nodded at her and she smiled, waiting for them to finish. When they had, Gray turned towards her, "What's up, Lucy?"

"I was hoping you would want to go on a mission with me?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Gray was shocked. She had turned them all down so often and now out of the blue she wanted to go with him? He was ecstatic, "Sure! When do we head out?"

"Well, the towns people don't need us there until Thursday so we-?"

Gray interrupted her, "Thursday? Can't we go any sooner?"

"The monster won't show up until that Friday, it would be a waste of money and time if we left now…" Lucy trailed off as Gray gave her the same guilty expression as Natsu, "You can't go, can you?" Lucy felt her hopes die in her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, but- but Juvia and I," his gaze traveled over to the Water Mage, a slight blush touching his cheeks, "You see, Juvia and I are leaving on Wednesday to go to the hot springs," he tried looking away to hide his embarrassment. "Really Lucy, I really am sorry," he looked back at her and she saw just how happy it made him and Juvia to be going on his trip, how could she be mad at them?

"No worries, I understand, I'll just go see if Erza wants to go, have fun and uh-" she covered her moth to hide her giggle, "make sure you're protected," she winked at Juvia as she stood from her chair.

"Lucy!" the water mage turned bright red and turned her face away from Gray.

Lucy walked away from the duo, still giggling, and went to search for Erza. The red head wasn't so hard to find. She was sitting in the corner of the guild with Cana, a plate of cake next to the Re-Quip Mage and a barrel of ale next to the brunette. She walked over to the two and waved, "Hey, Erza!"

"Lucy! Have you been making progress?" Erza put down her fork and gestured for Lucy to sit. She did.

"I think so, but I just wanted to see if you would accompany me on a mission this Thursday?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to attend the Guild Masters Meeting with Master this week," Erza met Lucy's eyes. She could see the disappointment that resided in them but it was her duty, the Master had asked so she must attend.

"Oh," Lucy had lost all confidence in herself. She stared at the table as she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes though she refused to let the other girls see.

"Why don't you ask one of the boys, I'm sure they would jump at the chance to go," Erza smiled at Lucy.

"Hell, I would go but unfortunately I plan to be too drunk to stand this week," Cana hiccoughed, "And probably the week after."

Lucy was about to say how she had already asked them but thought better of it, "Sure, thanks Erza. And Cana? Lay off the booze some, hey?" Lucy left them with a wave of her hand and a small smile.

She walked back to the bar and called for Mira. She had lost all confidence to ask anyone else in fear of another rejection. She placed the flyer on the table as Mira approached her, "I'm going on this one, okay?"

"That looks pretty bad, you should take someone, Lucy," Mira looked up at her.

"Oh, don't worry Mira, I am," she ripped the directions off of the flyer and stuck it in her pocket.

"The usual?" Mira asked.

"Yep!" she tried her best to hide the guilt, she felt so bad for lying to Mira, "I'm going to go and prepare and then we'll be leaving Thursday so you won't see me until we get back, okay?"

"Okay, be careful, Lucy," Mira took the flyer to mark it down in the request book.

"Bye, Mira!" Lucy was about to leave when she saw Natsu looking over at her from the other end of the bar, his face asking a silent question. Lucy lifted her hand and made a 'thumbs up' and smiled. Natsu returned the gesture, a great big goofy grin plastered on his face. Lucy left the guild and only when she was a good distance away did she let the tears fall from her eyes.

February 2 Year 785

Natsu sat at the guilds bar, his head in his arms. He had gone to see Lucy the day before he and Lisanna had left but she had ushered him away before he could really talk to her. She had also left two days before he had returned. Five days had passed since he got home and Lucy was still away on her job! He had watched as Erza and the Master came home from the Guild Masters Meeting, so she must have gone with Gray. _He had better not touch her_, he thought to himself. He turned his head to watch the guild doors as Lisanna came up beside him. She knew he was feeling anxious and she wished she could do something to help him but she knew only the arrival of Lucy would return Natsu back to normal.

She put her hand on Natsu's shoulder and waited for him to look at her, "She's fine, Natsu. Plus she has Gray with her. You know he would never let anything happen to her."

"Damn right, otherwise I would kill the bastard," Natsu returned to watching the door hoping she would walk through any moment. The pout on his face disappeared for a moment as the doors cracked open and Gray passed through the opening. Natsu straightened on the stool, a smile plastered on his face in anticipation. Finally she was home. In an instant Natsu's smile transformed into shock as Gray held the door open for Juvia to pass through, her face rather red. Just as the door closed Natsu was in front of Gray, his hands twirled around the fabric at his throat.

"Natsu!" Juvia called out and made to run towards Gray when she froze as she saw the look on Natsu's face. Rage contorted his features, his lips pulled back into a snarl as red pulsed around him. His eyes held the intention of murder as small scales started to form on his neck and cheek.

"What the hell, Natsu!?" Gray tried to squirm out of his grip but it was that of iron. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu yelled at him while Erza and Lisanna rushed to the aid of Gray.

"How should I know? I just got back! Now let me go Pink Ass!" Gray wrapped his wrists around Natsu's as he tried to freeze him. He was shocked when Natsu started to lift him from the ground, his wrists melting the ice as soon as it touched him.

"How should you know?" Natsu was incredulous, "How should you know!?" his voice couldn't go any louder, "Maybe because you and her went on a mission! Maybe because you were supposed to _protect_ her!"

"Natsu! Let him down now!" Natsu turned his towards the Master who had exited his office, "I said now, child," his voice was terrifyingly calm.

Natsu did as he said but continued to yell at him, "Where is she!?"

"I don't know!" Gray looked around the guild for the first time. He saw Juvia shaking in fear off to his right and Erza just behind Natsu blocking Lisanna from coming any further. The rest of the guild just sat in their seats and watched helplessly. He looked at Natsu and could tell something was off. He wasn't just angry, he was scared. He tried to think, tried to help his friend, "I don't know where she is, Natsu. Didn't she go on a mission with…" he trailed off as his eyes darted back to Erza, "Erza?"

"No, I believe she said she was going with one of you two," Erza's brows furrowed as she thought back.

"You're wrong! She said she was going with one of you!" Natsu screamed back at her.

"Lucy?" Mira walked up to the front of the guild. She looked at the trio, confusion etched into her features.

"Oi, Mira, you take all the requests, who did she say she was going with?" Gray pushed past Natsu and walked up to the girl.

"She said she was going with one of you three! I didn't think to check and you all were gone, I thought- I thought that she- she said," tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

"It must have been miscommunication," the Master walked up and put a hand on Mira's arm, "No one is to blame."

Natsu finally calmed down and looked towards Mira, "Do you have her request? I can go after her and bring her home I can-"

"Now Natsu," the Master interrupted, "She is a Fairy Tail Wizard. She deserves the chance to prove herself. We will all wait until she returns." He turned to walk back into his office but Natsu caught him by the shoulder.

"But old man! What if she's hurt? What if some things happened? I have to go-"

"That's enough, Natsu," he shrugged off Natsu's hand and turned to face him, "No one will go after her. She is a Fairy Tail Wizard, a strong one at that, and she will return. And that is final!" he took his time to make eye contact with everyone in the guild last of all Natsu. He nodded at him and disappeared behind his office door. Once at his desk, he let his tears fall as he hoped for his child's safe return

Natsu slouched back to his spot at the bar and continued to watch the doors. All he wanted was to see a blonde spot in the crowd, that's all he wanted.

February 8 year 785

"Ugh! Where is she?" Natsu paced before the bar in front of his friends, just waiting for Lucy to come back home.

"Natsu, she's fine, she'll be home soon," Mira tried to console him.

"She's right. We must all believe in her safe return," Erza nodded her head and watched the doors.

"Screw the Master! I should just go look for her!" Natsu started towards the doors.

"Natsu, don't be stupid," Gray twirled his drink around and took a sip, "If Master believes in her, than so should we," his glances towards the doors contradicted his statement somewhat.

"No, I think Natsu's right," Lisanna looked up at him, "I mean, she's not very strong is she? What if something did happen?"

"You're wrong!" Natsu glared down at her, "Lucy is strong, she's one of the strongest mages ever! She always fights with her all and will save her friends no matter what!" everyone in the guild started to nod along with him, "She will protect anyone who needs it no matter who they are! Friend, enemy, she doesn't discriminate! She is the heart and soul of Fairy Tail!" he finished.

Somewhere along the bar Cana raised her mug and yelled out, "To Lucy!" and all those around her rose their own and echoed her chant, "Lucy!"

Natsu nodded his head and looked back down at Lisanna, "She must be if she can rally all of you," she smiled up at him, tears touching her eyes, "You are a great friend, Natsu Dragneel."

He took a deep breath and sat down, he couldn't go after her after he declared her the strongest, "You are too, Lisanna Strauss."

February 11 Year 785

Fairy Tail, the most rambunctious guild, was stricken with silence. No one was in the mood to party, drink, go on jobs or even laugh. Lucy still wasn't back. No one had heard from her and the Master still demanded no one go after her, he wouldn't hurt her pride but he contacted as many Guild Master's as he could to ask and see if they could find her. None had responded with information only an absence of. He was on the verge of damning the pride of the girl when he heard a ruckus out behind his door. He rushed quickly from his office to see Leo the Lion push through the guild doors. He was surrounded by gold light, he didn't have much longer in this world, seconds maybe.

"Loke!" Natsu pushed past all his guild mates and caught the man as he was about to fall, "Loke, where's Lucy?" he lowered him to the floor.

"Lucy… hurt… woods… to weak… monster… hard…" he could barely choke out the words.

"Where in the woods, Loke, where?" Natsu had to resist the urge to shake him.

"Woods… hurt… drained… magic… running… out… time…" and with that Loke erupted in gold light and vanished from Earthland and back into the Celestial World.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Natsu launched himself from the floor, ready to trudge out into the snow to find her.

"Natsu, wait," Erza grabbed him by the shoulder, "We must make a plan to cover as much ground in the least amount of time. Here is what we will do…" Natsu looked over his shoulder to where the cold and uninviting snow billowed about.

February 12 Year 785

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as the snow blew fiercely around him. He was supposed to be with Elfman but split up with him some time ago. He lifted his arm above his head as he blocked the wind from his face while he tried to find any scent of Lucy. The wind was too wild; he couldn't capture any scent no matter how hard he tried. He just kept pushing through the snow as he called out Lucy's name.

It was hours until he spotted something pink sticking out from under the snow. He ran as fast as he could against the wind towards it sliding on his knees when he knelt. He pushed the snow aside to find blonde hair, such a contrast against the snow. "Lucy!" he cried out as he dug her out of the snow and scooped her into his arms, "It's okay Luce, I've got you, I've got you," he wiped back her hair to look at her face. Her face was littered with cuts and bruises. One above her eye continued to bleed into her closed eyes. Her blue chapped lips were held slightly open, her eyes fluttering as she felt the heat of Natsu.

"Nat- su?" she managed through chattering teeth.

"Shit," he looked at her body then and saw how much she was shivering. Her finger tips were turning blue to match her lips. Her pink puffy jacket was torn all over along with her jeans. They had been out looking for her just under a day but Natsu knew they should have been out sooner.

"It's okay, Lucy, it's okay," he looked around at their surroundings and tried to pinpoint just where they were. Wendy would be just over an hour away from here while Porlyusica was only, what? Twenty minutes away? That settled it, Porlyusica I was. He took off running with Lucy cradled in his arms as he tried to warm her with his magic. It took maybe half an hour with the wind blowing against them but they had made it. He kicked open her door and ran to put Lucy on a cot in her 'infirmary.'

"Porlyusica!" he yelled out hoping to wake her up, it was rather late in the night.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" she yelled at Natsu as she exited her room. Her eyes traveled to Lucy on the cot. Her mouth formed a small 'oh.'

"Please, please just fix her!" Natsu begged.

"Fine, but you must leave," she pointed towards the door.

"I- I can't! Lucy, I have to stay with her I have-" Natsu tried to walk past her but she stretched out her arm.

"Leave. Now," the finality of her voice was absolute.

"Fine, but I'll be back and you are not kicking me out then!" Natsu ran from the house and into the storming night to find his friends.

Porlyusica walked over to Lucy to begin her work.

February 13 Year 785

Natsu lingered by Lucy's bedside, his hand covering her bandaged fingers. They had moved her in the morning to the guild but she hadn't woken up since she had been found. It was almost seven at night but Natsu refused to leave, even to eat. He sat there by her side, stroking her hair, adjusting her sheets and rubbing warmth back into her limbs. He sat there another hour until her eyes stated to flutter.

Her hand came out from under Natsu's and up to her head, "Ow," was all she said.

"Lucy?" he waited until she turned towards him, her face full of guilt.

"Natsu," tears started to flow from her eyes. "Natsu, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Shh, Lucy, shh," he pulled her head towards him and let her rest on his chest. "Hey, everyone?" he called out. In a minute, the Master, Erza and Gray came through the doors to the room.

Lucy's head looked up as they entered, her tears pouring harder when she saw them, "I'm so sorry, please, I'm so sorry!" she whispered against Natsu's chest.

"Hey, it's okay Lucy, really. You're safe and that's all we care about," Gray came over and placed his hand on top of her head.

"He's right, Lucy," Erza nodded.

"Of course we all care for your safety," the Master came and sat on the edge of her bed, "But we would appreciate it if you would tell us what happened."

Lucy looked up and nodded, she began her story, "I wasn't able to defeat the monster the first time he showed up so I waited for the week to try again. I got hurt, but I got him!" she smiled slightly. "The villagers fixed me up but we didn't know anything about the other missing people so I decided to go and look for them, you know, to put everyone's minds at ease," Natsu wanted to scoff at her. Of course she would do something like that. "It took a while, and I got hurt a little bit more but I found them in this horrid cave," she paused for a second, "Some of them were still alive, others, others were not so much," she looked as though she desperately wanted to stop talking but she continued on. "One of the victims went crazy when I freed them; he thought I was going to hurt him or worse. He lashed out and fought me the whole time I was leading them all back," tears prickled her eyes again, " When we were really close, he got excited or scared or maybe both but he thought I was tricking them so he pushed me over this cliff and I- I-" she stopped and took a deep breath. "When I woke up I was so dizzy and I had all these cuts and one of them was on my arm and it was green and just hurt so much!" She rubbed her arm where the cut had been but now only bandages adorned it. "It was so hard getting back; I had to rely on my spirits so I wasted a lot of magic. I ended up sending Loke ahead when I couldn't move; I used everything I had left to do it. I waited and at first I could stay awake but then it got so cold and I was dizzy and felt so sick, and that's the last that I remember," she leaned her head back against Natsu, he hadn't taken his arms off her the whole time.

"I see," the Master stroked his mustache, "I'm just glad you're safe. Let's get her some food and then rest, plenty of rest," he smiled down at her and waved Gray to get her some food. Natsu and Erza stayed with her. Once he was back, Gray and Erza bombarded her with questions about the monster. She was happy to answer every single one until it was well into the night.

"I think it's time we let you sleep, Lucy," Erza stood bringing Gray with her, "Come along Natsu, let's go."

"I'm just going to be a minute," Natsu didn't even look up from the floor when he talked. He hadn't even said a word to Lucy since she woke.

"Whatever you like, just don't be too long," Erza left with Gray in tow.

Lucy sat and waited for Natsu to say something, anything, but he just sat there. After a minute Lucy squirmed in her bed trying to get comfortable. "C'mon, I'll take you home," Natsu stood but wouldn't meet Lucy's eyes.

"I- I don't think I can walk, Natsu," she blushed slightly and looked down at her sheets.

"Here," she looked up and saw Natsu kneel down with his back towards her, "I'll carry you."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. Slowly she managed to swing her legs over the edge of the bed and wrap her arms around Natsu's neck. He reached back and wrapped his own fingers around her legs and hefted her up onto his back. They walked out into the guild, it was empty given the hour, and were soon out the door into the streets of Magnolia. Natsu didn't say a word to her the whole way back to her apartment but she didn't complain. She rested her head against his back and let the heat from his body warm her as they made their way through the cold night. Every once in a while she could feel him tense and his grip around her legs would tighten to the point of pain, but Lucy knew he was angry at her and so she took it as her punishment.

For the first time, Natsu entered Lucy's home through the front door where he walked her over to her bed and gently placed her down. He made sure she was under the covers before he nodded and started towards the door.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy whispered but she knew he heard her, "I don't know what I would do without you." Natsu had just opened the door but Lucy saw him tense and stand in the middle of the door way, "Natsu? Are you alright?"

She watched as his hand tightened on the door, "Am I alright? Is that all you have to say?" he turned to face her. She looked at his face and saw just how wrong she was. He hadn't been angry, he was sad, maybe even scared. She watched as tears slowly leaked from his eyes despite his efforts to keep them at bay.

"Natsu…" she wanted nothing more than to go to him.

"No!" his voice cracked, thick with emotion, "Don't you understand how worried I was? How _scared_ I was?" he slammed the door as her walked back to her to stop just shy of her bed. "Why would you lie? Why wouldn't you bring someone with you!? All of this could have been avoided!" her own tears started to spill over the rims of her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she lifted her bandaged hand to wipe them away. "I know, okay? I know that I'm weak, I know that I'm _useless_! But I just couldn't, I couldn't beg!" she looked away from him.

Natsu shook his head and sat on the edge of her bed. His hand came up and gripped her jaw forcing her to look at him, "You are not weak, Lucy. You are the strongest mage; you're just stronger when you have your friends around to fight for," he used his thumb to wipe away a tear. "And you are _not_ useless! Why would you even think that?" she tried to pull away from him but he was just too strong.

"Because of all those missions!" she yelled at him. "Because with Lisanna there I wasn't needed! I was a burden that needed looking after!"

"You're wrong, Luce, you're needed wherever we go," Natsu let his head fall to rest against hers, "Why do you think we ask you to come? It's because we need you!" his hands came up to either side of her face, "Because I need you."

Lucy sniffed but looked into his deep onyx eyes, "Why would you need me?"

Natsu pulled back and turned his head to look at her bedside table. He looked at the clock, it read eleven fifty nine pm. He waited a minute before he answered.

February 14 Year 785

He turned his head back to look at the bandaged blonde, and people thought he was dense. He brought his hands back up to her face and leaned in until he was inches away from her. He watched as her cheeks burned red, he could feel the blood pulsing fast underneath her skin and could smell her sweet scent that wasn't obscured by any of her lotions or products. He let her beauty wash over him before he closed the distance between them. His lips brushed across hers as soft as a feather and when she didn't pull away he pressed himself against her, his tongue sliding across her lips. She gave way to him as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted even better than he thought she would. He let his tongue mingle with hers as he explored the depths of her mouth, eliciting a slight moan from the blonde. He started to pull back but he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and opened his eyes to see her own half lidded. When he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers he whispered words to her he had been dying to say.

"Because I love you, Lucy."


End file.
